Atlantis Academy
by BlueCottonCandy839
Summary: Hi, I'm Aiyana Clare and I'm a freshman. Last thing I expected at school was to meet some guys who lead us to our "destiny". Who am I kidding? This is gonna be one interesting tale. Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Prologue

Warning

If you dare to read this, you might be one of us. Be warned.

Prologue

Congratulations! You ignored my warning and kept flipping through the pages. You kept reading. You are taking a big step toward surviving. Yay! Now, you're probably reading thinking this is fun and games. It's not. Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing. You might be one of _us. _And it won't be long before _they _come for you, too. If you're thinking that I'm bluffing and that this is a fictional story, great, read on. But for those of you, who suspect this might be your secret too, close this book immediately and believe whatever lies your parent tells you about your long-lost mom or dad.

This is my life. My legacy. My dad was a hero once. Now it's my turn.

I am Aiyana Jackson. And _this _is my story.

"Oh no," said Hecate. She looked down at the baby girl in her arms. It was the baby she had been carrying for the last ten months. Hecate decided she should visit the child's father.

Accompanied by the West Wind himself, Hecate flew down into the mortal world. Soon, she saw the shack of the man she favored.

The little shack was the same as the goddess had remembered.

"Horatio," she whispered. Instantly, the man looked up from his work. Hecate could see the shock and surprise pass through his eyes.

"Lady Hecate," Horatio said disbelievingly. He quickly recovered. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Don't be happy, Horatio. I come carrying grave news," Hecate said.

"And what is such news, my lady?" Horatio asked.

For the first time, Horatio noticed the cuddly girl in his lover's arms.

"This is our child," the goddess said bluntly.

"That's great news!" Horatio exclaimed.

"But the gods will come for her. She is unique. Something that the gods have never seen before. Our best hope is to freeze her up until the time is right. I have brought the supplies for the ritual," Hecate said.

Horatio's face fell. "No, I will not let you do this to our child. If you do that, I will never watch her grow up," Horatio said firmly.

"Would you rather let her die? Would you rather watch her hunted by gods-know-what creatures? This is the safest way. We must sacrifice our own petty wishes for her. You will never watch her grow, yes, but won't you feel better knowing that your daughter is not in danger?" Hecate scolded. She could not believe Horatio didn't see the urgency of the event.

Silence.

"I suppose I should let you protect our daughter," Horatio said at last.

Hecate's face softened and said, "Do not fret, my dear. I will guid our daughter when the time comes."

Hecate completed the ritual. The girl was frozen in time, and locked in the black and silver coffin. Until now.


	2. The Llewellyn Brothers

**_A/N: Hi guys! Sorry i forgot to put an author's note last time. I was in a hurry to put up this story. Thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect any. Here's the next chapter._  
**

**The Llewellyn Brothers**

I was sitting on my bed, letting the fact that I'm going to school sink in. I was grade eight. But I was finally (finally!) going to school. With all the people my age. With different people.

It was just that morning Chiron decided that I should go to school this year. For all my life, I've been homeschooled. And no, it wasn't easy. Chiron taught me about everything. Most of the time he even went more advanced than I was supposed to learn.

Last year, I was going to go to school. But Chiron decided against it at the last minute.

This year, I was really, really going to go.

"Aiyana! You're going to be late for school!" Chiron yelled from the stairs.

I looked at myself in a mirror and smiled. Seeing my parents in myself, with the blonde curly hair, crystal blue eyes, and sharp features, I feel comforted. Taking a photo of my parents from seven years ago, I said mostly to myself, "I'll be fine. Today will be the best day of my life."

Being pleased with myself, I walked downstairs. When I saw the old man Chiron who has taken care of me for so many years, I cheerfully said, "Good morning!"

Chiron looked up from his newspaper and smiled. His weathered face had wrinkles around his brown knowing eyes.

"Remember the rules?" Chiron asked, turning all serious.

"Of course I remember! You drilled it into my head for like a trillion times!" I exclaimed.

"Just making sure," he said.

"Got to run, or I'm going to be late," I said.

I swiped a bagel off the counter and ran to the school. Running at a more human speed, I got to the school in a minute. Chiron banned me to run at full speed. The mortals couldn't process it or something.

Already at the front of the school, I just stood there and stared at the building of what's the first school I've ever attended.

"Milthrope High," I mused. Great name. Sounds kind of old, though.

First things first, I have to go get my schedule from the office.

Adjusting my backpack, which was slung on to my shoulder, I took a deep breath and walked into the school.

Office, office, office. Where is the office?

Placing my hand on a nearby locker door, I concentrated and thought of the word "office" repeatedly. Instantly, I got a pretty good idea of where it is.

Walking casually down the hallway, I looked from left to right. I feel so excited! This was like the first school I've ever attended! Different people and different classes make me pumped up for the day.

I took so much time analyzing the people around me for potential dangers (one of Chiron's rules); I didn't even realize I was at the office.

I turned the door knob and walked into a usual episode of Mr. Principle-chewing-out-the-naughty-but-not-really-students scenario.

"Mr. Llewellyn! It is not tolerated to make—make ticking bombs in the science lab!" Mr. Principle sputtered.

"You!" the principle said, turning toward the shorter guy.

Both guys developed a sudden interest in their sneakers.

Huh…looks like someone got in a _lot _of trouble.

**Dvon's POV**

I was irritated. Mr. Ronald, aka Bald and Flabby, was chewing them out. My brother, Zhane, was looking… quite bored actually.

Right now, Flabby (for short) is turned toward me.

"I know you are the junior boys quarterback, but leading your brother toward this is wrong!" Flabby was saying.

Uh, wrong. Actually, Zhane and I are like a team. We make bombs together, we set them off together, and we even watch them go _BOOM!_ together. Good times.

I don't get why Flabby is so mad about this. I mean, sure, Zhane and I had our share of trouble. I'm like the school's star quarterback. Zhane is like a straight A student. But that doesn't mean we can't make bombs and stuff.

As Flabby blabbered on and on and ooooon, his cheeks got redder and redder. Even talking seemed like an exercise to him. That guy needs to do something active, seriously.

Here's a tip, kids. Now, you probably think I'm going to say something like: Don't make bombs and set it off in school. No, I wasn't going to say that. Making bombs are cool. The tip is when you get in trouble; you should do something like this:

Teacher – Blah, blah, blah, thin ice, blah blah, leading your brother, blah, blah, trouble.

You – Nod, nod, nod, nod, nod, smile, nod, nod, smile, say you understand, promise you won't do it again, nod.

Aren't I so pro or what?

Now you're probably asking: Why do you make bombs anyways?

Well, you see, kid, making bombs are like a natural thing for Zhane and I. And plus, it's cool.

Where were we? Oh yeah, Flabby lecturing us.

"You will be suspended tomorrow for setting off a gas-bomb in school making nearly half of the student body pass out in the hallways. Both of you. Other punishments will be of consequence," Flabby said.

"Mr. Ronald," a girl called from outside the principal's office.

The girl looked very unusual. She had blond curly hair down to her waist and bangs swift to the side. She also had big icy blue eyes the colour of spring water and it seemed she could see to the bottom of your soul. With a little pointy nose and small lips and pale complexion, she is practically a doll.

But seriously, with that icy cold look on her face, she looked like she could beat the crap out of anyone.

"Can I please get my schedule?" the girl asked.

"Yes, of course," Flabby said.

And just like that, Flabby turned to the good and kind principal. Sometimes I suspect he just don't like Zhane and I. Talk about having favorites. What about equality? Scratch that. We're getting off-topic.

"Last name?" Flabby asked the girl.

"Clare," she replied.

Flabby went through a bunch of files in the dirty brown cabinet. He seemed to find the right one and gave it to the girl.

The girl quickly left the office and left Zhane and I to the wolves, or in this case, a mad principal. What happened to the principal being your "pal"?

"I have just the right punishment," the principal said. "You must show that girl you just saw around today."

NO! I hated showing people around school. Not only are they annoying and after that they think you're their best friend.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boys? You're going to lose the girl if you don't go."

Zhane and I didn't need any more encouragements. We took one look at each other and rapidly jogged around the school to find the girl.

_**So, what do you think? Please review! Much appreciated! The next chapter won't be here until maybe next week. But that's the fastest. Worst probably two weeks. I have lots of hmrk and writing isn't my life these days ( unlike a year ago). I'll do my best to update. Review! Bye byes~**_


End file.
